


Moments

by NotesFromSarah



Series: Before the Time of Zorro [1]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney's Zorro, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromSarah/pseuds/NotesFromSarah
Summary: Diego’s mother is absent from his story, but before she died there were many moments between mother and son. This is a series of 100-word drabbles that traces their relationship through the years. Disney’s Zorro. Canon compliant.
Relationships: Alejandro de la Vega/Isabela de la Vega, Diego de la Vega & Isabela de la Vega
Series: Before the Time of Zorro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. LEARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter take place when Diego is about 7 years old.

I

_Señora_

“Mamá, why must Benito’s mother call you _señora_ , but you call her Manuela?” Diego had been thinking about this.

“To show respect,” Isabela answered simply.

“You don’t call her _señora_ back,” Diego pointed out.

“We have different roles. The landowners take care of the peons, educate and protect them, so they give us more respect. Since we take care of them, we call them by their names as if they’re our friends or children.”

“It’s not very fair.”

“Most things in our society aren’t fair, _mijo_. Those of us who have power must use it for the good of all.”

II

_Riding Lessons_

Isabela leaned on the paddock fence watching Diego ride as Alejandro held the horse’s lead. He looked so little out there on the horse, a fly on the back of the steed.

As the horse passed where she stood Diego whipped his hat off his head in salute.

Isabela laughed and waved back. Already her little boy was quite the charmer. She was certain he would be popular with the ladies when he was older. She caught Alejandro’s eye and she could see the same thought was on his mind.

Isabela sighed contentedly, wishing she could preserve this moment forever.

III

_Chess_

“Your move.”

Isabela scrutinized the board. She nudged her pawn forward a square.

Diego frowned, concentrating. Isabela watched to see if he could figure it out. He moved his castle three places, protecting his king.

Isabela smiled with approval. “You are learning this game well, _mijo_.”

“ _Papá_ has been teaching me.” Diego gave her the gap-toothed grin of a seven year old.

Isabela prodded her queen down the board diagonally. “Check.”

Diego’s hand floated over the board, he finally settled on his knight. “I take your queen.”

Isabela pushed her pawn one square. “Never forget the little guy, check mate.”

IV

_Reading Lesson_

Isabela and Diego sat together on the sofa in the library. Diego carefully sounded out words as he read a passage from the book on his lap.

“ _Mamá_?” Diego looked up at her.

“Yes, dear?”

“This book is very boring.”

Isabela tried to suppress a grin. “You think so?”

He nodded.

“But you must learn to read.”

“Can I learn to read some other way? Maybe if you read to me instead.”

Isabela shook her head. “No. You must do the work yourself.”

Diego sighed heavily.

“I’ll tell you what, you may pick any book you wish to read from.”

V

_Partings_

“Are you ready, Diego?” He was sitting on the steps to the mezzanine, chin in hand.

“I think so, _Mamá_.” He wasn’t his chipper self.

Isabela sat on the step next to him. “Are you worried about going to San Pedro with your father?”

“I’ve never been away from the hacienda overnight.”

Isabela smiled, it was quite a milestone for a small boy. “Are you scared?”

He nodded.

“Give me your hands.”

He held out his hands. She took them and kissed both palms, then pressed his hands together. “A prayer for us that you will return to me soon.”


	2. GROWING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter take place when Diego is about 10 years old.

I

_Hats_

“Diego, your hat.”

“Yes, _Mamá_ ,” Diego said as he put his hat on his head. The pair had just walked out of the church and Diego’s hat was as always, nearby but not on his head.

“If you don’t wear your hat in this sun your face-” Isabela started.

“Will look like shoe-leather.” Diego finished and smiled. “Yes, _Mamá_. I know.”

“It’s not enough to know, _mijo_ , you must also do it.”

Diego gave his mother a smile and a kiss on the cheek. “ _Sí, Mamá_.”

Isabela straightened his hat a little, adjusting the chinstrap. “There’s a good boy, _gracias_.”

II

_Friends_

" _Mamá_?"

Isabela could hear Diego's voice coming from the patio. " _Sí, mijo_."

Diego looked up at the stairs where she stood. "Do you want to meet my new friend?"

His smile was innocent but Isabela was suspicious. Before she could say yes or no Diego reached into his jacket and produced a small rattlesnake.

"His name is _El Colmillo_."

Isabela looked at the snake wide-eyed, then she laughed. "You must not tell your father, he will have a heart attack!"

Diego grinned. "May I keep him then?"

"Yes, but you must be very careful. Always keep your eye on him."

III

_Books_

“Diego, I have a surprise for you!” She could see Diego smile as he skipped across the patio towards her.

“ _Sí Mamá_?”

“Guess.” Isabela gave a mysterious grin.

“It is a book.”

“How did you guess?” His quickness was surprising.

“You always give me books.”

“How astute.”

“Is it a good book?”

“ _Sí_ , the best.” She produced the book, a rare commodity in California.

“ _Don Quixote,_ ” Diego read. Looking up he said, “Will you read it to me?”

Isabela put her arm on Diego’s shoulder and walked him inside, “You are quite big now, you should read it to me.”

IV

_Weddings_

“I do.”

Isabela paused, listening to the voices of the children on the patio.

“Do you take this woman to be your wife?”

“I do.”

Isabela smiled to herself and peeked out at the proceedings. There was little Ramón, playing the part of the priest as before him stood Diego and Rosarita, hands clasped together. She didn’t want to interrupt them. Rosarita was leaving Los Angeles soon and Diego was taking it hard. She was one of his favorite playmates.

The two children exchanged an innocent peck. _Maybe she will return someday and this play can be reality_ , she thought.

V

_Games_

Isabela sprinted into the library and swung herself behind the door. Alejandro looked up from his desk, a question on his lips. Isabela raised a finger to her lips. Alejandro sighed and went back to his books.

A moment later the door to the _sala_ opened quietly and soft footsteps entered from the patio. She held her breath as the steps circled the _sala_ before coming to the library, stopping in the doorway.

“Do you want your mother, Diego?” Alejandro gestured behind the door. “She’s in here.”

 _“Papá!”_ said Diego.

“Alejandro!” said Isabela

“You ruined the game!” they scolded together.


	3. LIVING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter take place when Diego is about 12 years old.

I

_Ghosts_

“Do you know about the ghost of the mission?” Isabela and Diego walked under the large tree growing outside the old building.

“No, _Mam_ _á_ , tell me.” Diego gave her his full attention.

“Once there was a cruel monk who treated the Indians terribly. They fought back and strung him from this very tree.”

Diego, eyes big, looked from the tree to his mother.

“They tortured him, repaying the evil he did. The next morning the others found him.”

“Yes?” Diego’s voice full of anticipation.

“Stiff and stark!”

Diego gasped.

“Now, on moonless nights he haunts the mission _with no face._ ”

II

_Tables_

“See how the Arabians are leaner than the thoroughbred?” Alejandro said.

Isabela paused in the doorway to the _sala_ , listening. Diego and Alejandro sat on the table, an open book between them. Isabela didn’t have to read the title to know it was their new book on horses, (complete with twelve color plates) that they were reading. Both her boys loved horses and Alejandro delighted in sharing his love with Diego. She hated to break up such a sweet moment.

She entered. “Alejandro, Diego.”

They rose, exchanging guilty looks.

“The table-” she said.

“-is not for sitting,” they both finished.

III

_Niñas and Niños_

Diego raced across the plaza to greet Margarita. Isabela smiled, watching him go. His hat dangled from its strap, bouncing from his shoulders. He was an energetic boy, always active. The two children spoke a moment, then Diego – taking Margarita’s hand – ran down the street to who knows where.

“Your son is always dragging my daughter off for his games,” Señora Cotazar said, coming near.

“They are great friends.”

“How long will you let him treat the _ni_ _ñ_ _as_ like _ni_ _ñ_ _os_?” Señora Cotazar was at times exceedingly proper.

Isabela sighed. “Doña María, they’re still very young, let them have their fun.”

IV

_Dancing_

“Step, step, step, now turn.” Isabela demonstrated.

Diego executed the move, completing the revolution. His brows furrowed in concentration.

“Bravo, now again we step, step step,” Isabela said.

The pair swirled around the patio, going slowly so Isabela could correct Diego’s steps as they went.

“Do you like dancing, _Mam_ _á_?”

“ _Sí_ , I like it very much.” Isabela smiled. “Most women do.”

“I like dancing with you,” Diego said with a grin and a wink.

“I’m glad. One day you will also like dancing with your wife.”

Diego finished the last dance steps. “I hope she will dance just like you.”

V

_Picnics_

The quiet lakeside was the perfect place for a spring picnic. Isabela, Alejandro and Diego were playing a game of blindman’s buff. Isabela was It, she stepped forward carefully, trying to seize her husband or son.

A hand touched her arm. _Diego_ , she thought.

Another touch. _Alejandro._

She reached out. Nothing. Spinning around she reached again. Diego laughed behind her. Alejandro touched her again. She reached out to grab him, then turned suddenly, seizing Diego’s jacket.

“ _Mam_ _á_ , no,” he protested, laughing.

Isabela wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. “I’ve got you, _mijo_ , and I’m never letting you go.”


	4. LEAVING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter take place when Diego is about 15 years old. I always imagined that Isabela died after some protracted illness and it is during that time period this chapter takes place.

I

_Fiesta de Quince_ _A_ _ños_

Isabela hadn’t been feeling well, but she was well enough to sit at Moneta Esperon’s fifteenth birthday celebration. It was Moneta’s coming of age party and she had asked Diego to be her first dance. They danced together, both of them a little shy.

“They look good together,” Alejandro remarked.

“She is a beautiful _quinceañera_.” She looked at Alejandro. “Our boy is growing up so fast.”

“It won’t be too long before we are watching him dance at his wedding.”

She took her husband’s hand. “I want that day more than anything, but it can come slowly all the same.”

II

_Smoking_

Isabela sat on the patio, she finally felt strong enough to leave her bed. Diego came through the patio gate, his face brightening when he saw her.

“You feel good today, _Mamá_?”

“ _Sí_.” She smiled as he gave her a kiss. “Diego!” she said a second later, “Have you been smoking?”

Diego looked guilty. “Why do you ask?”

“I can smell it on your clothes.

Diego shrugged. “ _Papá_ smokes.”

“I’m not your _papá’s_ mother, I’m yours and I don’t like you smoking.”

Diego sighed. “Alright, _Mamá_ , I won’t smoke anymore.”

Isabela patted Diego’s cheek wondering if this promise would last.

III

_Read Aloud_

“How do you feel today, _Mam_ _á_?” Diego sat gently on the edge of the bed.

Isabela smiled and patted her son’s hand. “I feel wonderful, _mijo_.” She could tell her son knew she was lying.

“Do you need anything?”

She could hear that he was trying not to sound worried. “You know, I really wish you would read to me. I don’t feel like reading but I want to finish my book.”

Diego picked up the book. “Where did you stop?”

“Oh, I don’t remember, start from the beginning again.”

Pulling out the bookmark Diego flipped to the first page.

IV

_Last_ _Wishes_

Isabela watched as Diego left her room. “Alejandro,” she said.

“What is it _ángel_?” Alejandro’s eyes searched her face.

“Promise me that you will send Diego to university in Spain.” They had discussed it before, Alejandro wanted Diego to study in Mexico City. He was worried about Diego being so far away.

“But-”

She could see the argument forming on his lips. “He must go, I want him to see the land of my childhood. I want him to know my family. He will get a good education in Madrid. It is my dying wish.”

Alejandro nodded, giving no argument.

V

_My Boys_

Isabela knew her final hours were upon her. She lay in bed, in her right hand she held Alejandro’s hand, in her left, Diego’s. Both were trying very hard to be brave for her.

“My boys.” She smiled at them. “Take care of each other.” She looked at Diego. “Listen to your father, he will always guide you well.”

Alejandro squeezed her hand gently.

“Listen to our son,” she said to him. “He has much to say of great value. So many ideas. Please listen.”

They nodded. She squeezed both of their hands. “I love you so much, my boys.”


End file.
